ventrantopinionfandomcom-20200215-history
R/VentRantOpinion Wiki
Welcome to r/VentRantOpinion! Hello! This is the official wiki page for our subreddit, r/VentRantOpinion 9VRO)! The "important articles" section will tell you what we are covering. Members of this subreddit--please make sure to read through this wiki (read it thoroughly) before posting and commenting! It would be amazing if we do not have to ban anybody!. Important articles * Mods/Admin(s) * Rules * Non-number "tabs" explained * 3 strike rule explained more in dept * Rule 1 * Rule 2 * Rule 3 * Rule 4 * Rule 5 * Rule 6 * Rule 7 * Rule 8 (NEW RULE) * The reason for the subreddit * Subreddit Identified * Questions? Message Mods/admin! Mods/Admin(s). The admin of this subreddit--and it's creator is u/Benziler. The mods (moderators) are: * u/Jesse20705 * u/Reds0179 * u/superxero1 * u/yournaneatschicken * u/iTwalkers * u/voldemortwithoutnose Feel free to message them or me any time you need to! Rules (explained more in dept) We have quite a few rules. Of course, on the subreddit it has "tabs" that are not the actual rules (the actual rules have "01||". Some of the rules may look different because I haven't updated the reddit one since i've been busy. Here are the non-rule ones that just give information: * All posts/comments reported will result in a ban if you get 3 strikes. * Have a question? Message the mods (or me). Here are the rules (in order): # Be respectful # No Spam # Post must be a vent, rant, popular/unpopular opinion. # Tell other redditors about this subreddit and encourage them to join (not required but would be nice!) # You can have NSFW content as long as its safe, and used and tagged appropriately. # Popular or unpopular opinions must have "Opinion" tagged in the title box and in the title. # Post tagged with "Serious" must be taken seriously. # (NEW): Any Moderator that deletes another admin/moderator's post when the admin/moderator said they will be posting different posts that day to make members aware more of the rules and aspects of the subreddit--will have consequences (if they confront the person, then there will be an apology asked and no horrible horrible consequences. All posts/comments reported will result in a ban if you get 3 strikes. If your posts/comments violate ANY '''of the rules, then there is BIG consequences--see "3 strike rule explained more in depth" to see the strikes. Have a question? Message the mods (or me). It's as the article title says. Don't hesitate to ask! We will get back to you as fast as possible--sometimes people get busy, remember that. This goes for '''ALL members (moderators too!). Respect. > Let's be respectful in our posts/comments and to members of this community. '' > ''If violated, this will result in 1 strike. '''Get 3 strikes and you are banned!' I feel strongly about this rule. Respect is everything to me--and i'm sure to anyone else! If you are respectful, people will trust you more (which will be great for both parties). But, break that respect and trust then '''boom, '''it's all gone in a flash. (Follow reddit's rules too!). No Spam > ''Let's not spam the community with posts/comments every 4 minutes (updated). '' Of course, there can be accepts on the posts part. There are different guidelines for members and mods/admins (Not trying to be unfair!). Some guidelines are the same though! '''For Members AND moderators/admin:' * If you message a moderator or me and give me an explanation on why you are spamming or are going to spam. EX (Vent/rant): You are going to an event and you want to let everyone know what the event looks like and how it is. So you make a post and tell people that you are going to an event (describing the event or not). You then message a mod or admin and tell them that you will be spamming... (give them the reason) and then ask if it is alright. They will not answer right off the bat as they have to message me, tell me all you said, ask me if that is alright, then if it is they will message you and ask how many posts you will be making. They also will tell you that it is alright. * Just make sure that the posts are 4+ minutes apart (2 minimum). For moderators: * Tell me! (as said above) * Add the flair "Mod Post" to the post. Before you write your post, if you have another flair that is also included in the post flair section then write it in bold. Write "Spam will be happening {Approved by admin}". For Admin: * Tell Moderators and members (Message moderators and then write in post "Spam will be happening {Admin Reasons}" * Add flair "Admin Post" and if the post has another flair, add it into text box before you write "spam will be happening {Admin Reasons}". For Members: * Message moderators. * IF approved, write in "Spam will be happening {Approved by admin}". Additional: I had to spam, which I told you (members) and my mod team, but yesterday (October 01, 2019) I looked and saw that MY admin posts WERE NOT THERE! I thought nothing about it at the time, until today (October 02, 2019) I figured out that either one of my moderators (not sure who--if it was you PLEASE message me!) or reddit did (which I emailed them and asked--they said they did not. They even made sure there was no glitches). I AM NOT pointing fingers, I was simply just saying. I will be redoing the posts. (We do not have auto mods yet so those posts won't be there!) The posts will look different than the original because of updates I made and such-- do not complain. Post must be vent, rant, popular/unpopular opinion (unless discussed otherwise). It's as the article title says. If you want to start a discussion, let the moderators or me know. You must write "{Approved by moderator/admin}" at the very beginning of you text box. Myself or a moderator will ask you questions about the discussion. We will tell you "approved" or "disapproved". (For members ). If you ask a moderator, they have to ask me and tell me what you said--I will tell them to approve or not. Then they will tell me. If you message me, I will tell you approved or not then tell my mod team. 'Please keep discussions appropriate and follow reddit's rules! ' If YOU or SOMEONE ELSE violates this and/or doesn't tag it or ask then it will result in 1 strike. Tell other redditors about this subreddit and encourage them to join (not required but would be nice!) It's as the title says! This would be nice to do and would help our growing community. You can have NSFW content as long as it is used and tagged appropriately. There are a few things that YOU OR ANYONE ELSE cannot put in this subreddit: > No Naked Pics. EXCEPTIONS! > Swear words--only if you have the NSFW flair added. > Mods or I can delete your post for any reason without notice or explanation. '' There is a flair that has NSFW in it. I am making a flair that has SFW in it. When tagged as NSFW or SFW you must still follow all our community rules and reddit's rules. If you do not, this is will result in a violation and 1 strike. Popular or unpopular opinion must have "Opinion" tagged in the title box at the front of the title. It is as the title says. > ''Popular and unpopular opinion must have "Opinion" tagged in the title and before the title. > Every unpopular/popular opinion post must be tagged that way. DOES NOT result in a strike! If it is not tagged, I or a moderator will politely ask you to add it. PLEASE reply to our comment! If you refuse, there will be consequences (comments locked, post deleted, etc). Post tagged with "Serious" before the title in title box must be taken seriously. It;s as the title says. > Post tagged with "Serious" before the title in title box must be taken seriously. > ''No joes, off topic comments, etc. These comments WILL be removed. '' It makes sense because it is tagged to be a serious topic--so we should act serious as well. Of course, there is that ONE person that falsely puts serious in their posts--if you think the person did message one of the mods or me and tell us why and what. Make sure to give a link to the post! (NEW): Any Moderator that deletes another admin/moderator's post when the admin/moderator said they will be posting different posts that day to make members aware more of the rules and aspects of the subreddit--will have consequences (if they confront the person, then there will be an apology asked and no horrible horrible consequences. I added this rule because of recently. (Said in an earlier article but will be said again): On october 1st, 2019, my admin posts and announcements that I had made so people knew about the group were deleted/vanished! I had messaged my mod team to inform them--at the beginnings of this subreddit-- that i'd be spamming because I was trying to get the identity of this subreddit out to the members. I also let the members know in my posts. I AM NOT BLAMING ANYONE! At first I thought it that reddit may have accidently deleted it. So I messaged them, they got back to me the next day. They told me they had not deleted anything, they had fixed bugs and things for me too! They also said to message my mod team and ask. So i did that day (haven't got a response back). If any of my mods did delete it, please come forward! (there will be no consequences--just asking for an explanation and such. If you accidently did, honestly tell me that.) If my mods know who out of my mods did, please tell me too! AGAIN, NOT BLAMING ANYONE! The reason for the subreddit. I felt like people should be able to voice their vents, rants, and opinions. I also love wolves, so I used wolf pack style to organize the subreddit. Subreddit identified. Please see my "Welcome to r/VentRantOpinion" post on r/VentRantOpinion on reddit (when it is uploaded again!), It will not be the same as the original because I cannot remember all I wrote and because of some changes I made. Thanks! Please be respectful to the way I wrote the subreddit and such. Have a question? Message me or my mod team! Thanks! ++++ u/Benziler (ADMIN) ++++ u/Jesse20705 u/Reds0179 u/superxero1 u/yournaneatschicken u/iTwalkers u/voldemortwithoutnose (MOD TEAM). Category:Browse